Jesse Faden
„''Nazywają mnie Dyrektorem. Ale to nie ja. Nie jestem typem przywódcy. Mogę poprowadzić was na wojnę, ale nie mogę wam obiecać, że wszystkie moje decyzje będą tak doskonałe jak Charlesa"'' — Jesse do Mutantów podczas ratowania Charlesa z sideł Apocalypse Jesse Faden '''właściwie '''Jesse Danvers (Vers) jest mutantką o zdolnościach telepatycznych oraz telekinetycznych. Wraz z Erikiem oraz Charlesem jest współzałożycielką X-Menów. Jesse mimo należenia do X-Menów, często chodzi własnymi ścieżkami, borykając się samotnie ze swoimi problemami, które pod presją jej przeszłości się narastają. Biografia Urodziła się 15 sierpnia 1939 roku, w małej miejscowości Ordinary, w strefie 0, jako córka Państwa Faderów i starsza siostra Dylana.Od dziecka wykazywała wraz z bratem zdolności nadnaturalne, przez co w 1945 roku została siłą zabrana wraz z bratem do Placówki FBC, a jej rodzice zesłani do obozu pracy. Pobyt w FBC Rodzeństwo zostało rozdzielone zaraz po nadaniu Numeru Podmiotu (P7 - Jesse) oraz przydzielono odpowiedni pokój, który w prawdzie był celą, z której nie można było uciec. W placówce szkolono ją, rozwijano jej umiejętności oraz uczono wiedzy na wyższym poziomie, by w końcu "zaprogramować" ją na tajną broń do oddziału nadnaturalnego, który miał potrafić zwyciężyć nawet najliczniejszą i najpotężniejszą armię. Prano im mózgi, by się nie sprzeciwiali. Choć Jesse z początku wierzyła we wszystkie słowa wypowiedziane przez Luthera Fullera, jednak uaktywniając telepatię mając 11 lat, głosy z umysłów zarządców placówki oraz ich gości napływały niczym tsunami do jej głowy, przez co dokładnie znała zamiary przetrzymywania ich tutaj, a jedyne co trzymało ją w placówce przed ucieczką, to jej młodszy brat, z którym nie mogła się skontaktować, nie potrafiąc jeszcze panować nad mocą. Nikt jednak nie uwierzył w jej słowa, przez co była gnębiona przez rówieśników, oraz częściej doglądana przez pracowników FBC. Gdy miała 15 lat, zobaczywszy śmierć Dylana, wysadziła cały budynek, zabijając tym większość mutantów oraz strażników w placówce. Luther: 'Jesse, uciekaj stąd, zginiesz. '''Jesse: '''Już zginęłam. Wiesz jakie to uczucie? Mniej więcej takie. — Ostatnia rozmowa Jesse i Luthera, przed jego śmiercią mężczyzny z rąk Faden. Po zabiciu Fullera, Jesse stała się nowym dyrektorem FBC, choć sama o tym nie wiedziała. Wzięła pistolet niegdyś należący do mężczyzny i wraz z ocalałymi uciekła. Wychodzenie na prostą Jesse po ucieczce z FBC, którego wybuch rozniósł się po III Rzeczy w natychmiastowym tempie, musiała się ukrywać. W pobliskiej bazie Luthera Fullera znalazła swoje akta, dzięki którym dowiedziała się o śmierci rodziców oraz jedynym ocalałym krewnym - Helen Fischer, kuzynce jej ojca. Znając doskonale niemiecki, szybko trafiła do odpowiedniego domu, gdzie ciotka przewiozła ją do Ameryki. Tam dziewczyna została zdana na samą siebie. Trafiła w końcu do baru na obrzeżach Cambridge, gdzie zamieszkała za zgodą właściciela, który w istocie był dobrym przyjacielem jej ciotki, czego nie wiedziała. W barze zapoznała się z dwoma weteranami wojennymi - Stanleyem oraz Alexandrem, oraz Jamesem Howlettem. Z początku sceptycznie nastawiona do mężczyzn, nie otwierała się nauczona tego w FBC, jednak z czasem zżyła się z nimi, a nawet przywykła do gburowatego Pierwszy związek Gdy Jesse świętuje w gronie "rodzinnym" swoją osiemnastkę, do baru wita Charles, który zauważywszy rudą w centrum, interesuje się nią, w szczególności wyczuwając telepatię od niej. Proponuje jej pomoc, na którą się dziewczyna zgadza, jednak bliscy dziewczyny wolą, by Xavier przychodził do baru i uczył Jesse panowania nad swoją umiejętnością, na co i on przystaje. Podczas treningów dwójka mutantów zbliżyła się do siebie na tyle, by po krótkim czasie zostać parą. Oboje wspierali siebie, jednak po 2 latach, Faden zostaje odnaleziona przez pozostałe służby FBC, przez co jest zmuszona do wyjazdu z Loganem. W Hiszpanii Uciekinierzy znaleźli schronienie na małej wyspie w Hiszpanii, gdzie Jess wykorzystując swoje nowe umiejętności, załatwiła nowe dokumenty na imiona Hazel i Adam Booth. Jess wymieniała jednak listownie wiadomości z Charlesem oraz resztą "rodziny", co według Jamesa, było bezmyślne, jednak zezwalał jej na to, sam dodając parę słów od siebie. W Hiszpanii Faden zapomniała o śmierci rodziców oraz brata, delektując się słońcem lata na plaży, gdzie poznała Erika, który uratował jej rysownik, przed wpadnięciem do wody. '''Jesse: '''Bardzo dziękuję '''Erik: 'Ładnie rysujesz. Nazywam się Erik '''Jesse: '''Hazel — Pierwsze poznanie Jesse i Erika Jesse coraz częściej przychodziła na plażę z nadzieją na spotkanie Erika, którego bardzo chciała narysować, na co on przystał. Częstsze spotkania dwóch mutantów przeistoczyły się w romans między dwójką. Logan w obawie o wykryciu prawdziwych tożsamości, zakazał dziewczynie dalszych kontaktów z Lehnsherrem, na co ona nie przystała, jednak stanowczy Wolverine, doprowadził do swoich słów, kontrolując każde wyjście dziewczyny, która zamykając rozdział bóli i żali, postanowiła przefarbować kolor włosów na blond. W czasie wyjść Howletta do pracy, Jesse zapraszała do chatki Erika, gdzie ich spotykania zagęściły ich romans w związek. Dwójka mutantów staje się dla siebie nierozłączna. Spędzają ze sobą każdą możliwą chwilę, tworząc tym samym cudowne wspomnienia i przeżycia. Faden wyjawia również mężczyźnie jak naprawdę się nazywa oraz opowiada swoją prawdziwą historię, omijając w niej chwile z Charlesem. Jesse stopniowo pomaga Erikowi szukać Sebastiana Shawna, poznając powód żądzy zemsty, jednak zauważywszy gwałtowne zmiany w Lehnsherr'a, postanawia wraz z Jamesem wrócić do Ameryki, zostawiając list, w którym wyjawia powód wyjazdu, na łóżku, po czym wraz z Loganem znika. '''Jesse: '''Logan...Spotykałam się z Erikiem i nie żałuję tego, możesz teraz na mnie nawrzeszczeć, mam to gdzieś. Co przeżyłam, to moje. '''Logan: '''Zdziwiłbym się, gdybyś mnie posłuchała. — Jesse przyznaje się do złamania zakazu. Powrót na stare śmieci Przed powrotem do Cambridge, szarooka zdecydowała zajechać do Ordinary w poszukiwaniu albumu ze zdjęciami rodzinnymi. Po długich poszukiwaniach po części zniszczonego domu, dziewczyna odnalazła pamiątkę, którą natychmiast zabrała wraz z zegarkiem kieszonkowym jej ojca. Pod koniec 1961, w Wigilię, Jesse oraz James wrócili do Cambridge, gdzie w barze zostali serdecznie przywitani. X-Men - First Class Występowania w książce Pierwszy raz spotykamy postać Jesse w pierwszym rozdziale, gdy wybudza się z koszmaru zawierającego sceny z przeszłości oraz przyszłości. Dziewczyna wspomina o głosach w głowie, które męczą ją od dłuższego czasu, co jest oznaką jej telepatycznych mocy, których nie potrafi opanować. Osobowość Mutantka z powodu wbijanych racji w FBC jest twarda oraz pewna siebie. Nauczyła się samodzielności oraz niezależności, przez co mimo konfliktu stron - Charlesem i Erikiem - Ona wybiera swoją drogę i podąża za swoimi racjami. Stara się nie zawiązywać bliższych kontaktów z powodu przywiązania, które odczuwa do bliskich jej osób, co mogłoby jej przeszkodzić w razie potrzeby. Ma również bardzo wybuchowy charakter, co ukazuje w kłótniach, oraz duszę wojownika przez wieloletni pobyt w placówce FBC. Jest jednak troskliwa, lojalna i szczera. Nie boi się wyrazić swojego zdania mimo konsekwencji jakie mogą się za tym nieść, co skutkuje wieloma kłótniami między nią a Erikiem. Jesse również jest gotowa do poświęceń dla dobra innych przekładając je nad własne. Jesse z wiekiem, coraz szybciej się uczy co przydaje się jej w nauce korzystania ze swoich mocy oraz nauki różnych języków. Wyciąga również wnioski ze swoich błędów i jest konsekwentna. Moce, umiejętności i słabości Moce * '''Telekineza ** rzucanie elementami otoczenia z użyciem siły umysłu, ** tworzenie tarczy ochronnej z pobliskich przedmiotów, ** krótkotrwałe przyspieszenie ruchu, ** lewitacja. * Telepatia ** przejmowanie kontroli nad umysłami, ** tarcza telepatyczna, ** manipulacja pamięcią, ** wytwarzanie iluzji, ** wchodzenie do umysłów poprzez iluzje. * Połączenie z Polaris Umiejętności * '''Perswazja - '''Jesse potrafi nakłaniać słowami oraz gestami do swoich racji. W połączeniu z telepatią, Faden może bawić się ludzką psychiką. * '''Umiejętności Dedukcji - '''Jesse potrafi przewidzieć oraz szybko analizować dane sytuacje, co podczas walki daje jej wiele przewagi nad przeciwnikiem. * '''Wielojęzyczność - '''Jesse biegle potrafi biegle posługiwać się pięcioma językami: angielskim, niemieckim, francuskim, hiszpańskim a także włoskim. * '''Serwobroń - '''Jesse jako dyrektor FBC, potrafi posługiwać się serwobronią. * '''Walka wręcz - '''Jesse potrafi dzięki swoim umiejętnościom pokonać paru przeciwników na raz. Szybko analizuje styl walki wroga i sprawnie dostosowuje swoje ciosy do słabych punktów przeciwnika. Słabości * '''Stan psychiczny i fizyczny - '''Na moce Jesse wpływ ma jej stan psychiczny oraz fizyczny, gdy choć jeden z nich jest uszkodzony, dziewczynie trudniej jest posługiwać się swoimi umiejętnościami, gdyż zużywa więcej energii. Może to też wpłynąć na wydatność jej zamiarów z użyciem mocy. * '''Silne emocje - '''Podczas używania swoich mocy Jesse zazwyczaj władają emocje, których przez swoją wybuchowość często nie kontroluje. Np. podczas kłótni z Loganem, wywróciła wściekła wszystkie stoliki i krzesła o ścianę, choć nie chciała tego zrobić. * '''Hełm Magneto - '''Hełm ten blokował umiejętności telepatyczne wszystkich mutantów z tą mocą. * '''Wpływ silniejszego telepaty - '''Jesse może zostać wypchnięta z kontrolowanego umysłu przez innego telepatę, z silniejszymi umiejętnościami. Przy oporze zadaje jej to ogromne cierpienie. * '''Koncentracja - '''Jesse podczas używania swoich mocy musi zachować całkowitą koncentrację. Gdy podczas używania telekinezy coś ją rozproszy lub doprowadzi do jej przerażenia i paniki, podświadomość Jess wytwarza barierę, przez którą nikt nie może się przedrzeć, do momentu jej opadnięcia. Relacje Przyjaciele Erik.png|Erik Lehnsherr Charles.png|Charles Xavier Logan.jpeg|Logan Raven D..jpeg|Raven Darkholme Hank.jpeg|Henry McCoy Peter.jpeg|Peter Maximoff Jean.jpeg|Jean Gray Scott S..jpeg|Scott Summers Ororo.jpeg|Ororo Munroe Wade.jpeg|Wade Willson Rodzina Dylan Faden Jesse została oddzielona od brata zaraz po zabraniu z rodzinnego miasta. Przed pobytem w FBC, rodzeństwo miało dobry kontakt, broniło siebie nawzajem, jednak po zabraniu nie mieli go ze sobą. Vers pierwszy i ostatni raz dostrzegła brata podczas jego morderstwa na jej oczach przez Luthera Fullera. Po powrocie do placówki za wezwaniem Polaris, dziewczyna napotyka mężczyznę, w którym rozpoznaje swojego brata, ten jednak przejęty przez Hiss, nie poznaje jej, w przeciwieństwie do Hiss, który mając władzę nad umysłem i wspomnieniami Dylana, dokładnie wie kim jest Jesse. Po wypędzeniu Hiss z Dylana, ten prosi o uśpienie go, gdyż wie o skutkach jakie następują po długotrwałym panowaniu siły nadnaturalnej nad nim, co Vers niechętnie lecz wykonuje. Joseph Danvers Joseph to ojciec Jess. Ich relacje z początku czysto z punktu Trener - Mutant, przeistaczają się w zaufanie ze strony szarookiej. Zapoznała się z nim dopiero podczas pierwszego treningu. Podczas treningów Kree wprowadził dziewczynę w procedury jego narodu, przez co ta była szkolona na kolejną Starforce. Już od młodych lat Jesse wykazywała chęć do walki, co Joseph wykorzystywał w morderczych treningach, przez co ta w biegiem lat wraz z zaufaniem i szacunkiem do niego, pojawiła się nienawiść. Poddawał ją różnym typom tortur by ta stała się twarda, nieczuła na ból. Danvers ujawnił część swojej prawdziwej tożsamości, nie wspominając o ich więzach krwi, po zyskaniu większych mocy przez Vers. Ta podczas furii przypomniawszy sobie wszystkie cierpienia, zaczęła z nim walczyć, lecz nie panując nad nowymi mocami, Yon-Rogg pokonał ją i zaoferował pomoc, na którą się zgodziła, dobrze wiedząc co się może stać gdyby nie zapanowała nad umiejętnościami. Następne lata spędziła z ojcem na treningach oraz misjach z innymi Starforce, do których została w końcu zwerbowana, przez co Polaris została uśpiona na rzecz Wielkiej Inteligencji. Po 6 latach, Jesse podczas jednej z misji, która skończyła się porwaniem niej, uwolniła się od Wielkiej Inteligencji na tyle, by Polaris mogła ostrzec ją przed planami szefowej Kree. Jess po powrocie na ziemię, kontaktuje się z ojcem, który stara się ją namierzyć, jednak Polaris mu na to nie pozwala. Podczas wojny z Apocalypse, Starforce oraz inne specjalne jednostki Kree i Nova poszukiwały dziewczyny po całej galaktyce znając jej możliwości w celu wykorzystania jej jako broni, jako która została wytrenowana. Starforce pod przewodnictwem Yon-Rogga odnajduje ją i stara się namówić do powrotu, jednak ta się nie zgadza. Wtedy on wyjawia jej kim naprawdę jest i wspomina o chęci pomocy. W ostatecznej walce przeciwko Wielkiej Inteligencji, dziewczyna przezwycięża ją, a ojciec wypuścił Jess wolno, sprzeciwiając się Wielkiej Inteligencji, za co został ukarany.